Tanjyoubi Omedeto
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It's Shikamaru's birthday but someone has left him a riddle who is it and what is instored for him? OneShot [ShikaIno]


I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei. Everyone would like to be him. So do I. But we're not but we can always make our own stories.

Tanjyoubi Omedeto

Shikamaru was walking down the street his hands in his pocket.

"Mendokuse...I hope I don't have to do anything that's to troublesome." Shikamaru said in a low voice. Shikamaru thought about what today was.

"Oh yeah...Today's my birthday..." Shikamaru thought to himself. When he got to his house he found a letter at his door.

"Hmmmmm?" Shikamaru said as he grabbed the letter.

"What's this?" Shikamaru said as he looked at it carefully but there wasn't a name on it except for Shikamaru's name. Shikamaru opened the letter and pulled out a card.

Card Read

"I have a special gift for you. But before you get it you need to answer the riddles. Your first riddle is at your favorite spot. You'll find something that's out of place. Your next clue will be there."

End of card

"Mendokuse... Well I guess I have to go." Shikamaru said as he walked to his favorite spot. He looked around carefully looking for something that's out of place. His eyes landed on a crate.

"I haven't seen that crate before." Shikamaru said in a low whisper as he walked over to the crate. Once he opened it another card was in it. He grabbed the card as the crate disappeared.

"..." Shikamaru said as he looked at the card.

Card Read

"You have to go to the loud mouth's favorite place and look under the lamp."

End of card

Shikamaru gave a sigh as he put the card into one of the pockets of his vest.

"Guess I'm going to Ichiraku." Shikamaru said as he walked into the building and walked down and out of the building as he walked to Naruto's favorite place Ichiraku Ramen. He walked to the stand. He stood in front of the lamp. He put his hand under the lamp and searched for the card.

"Hmmmm." Shikamaru said his hand felt something. Shikamaru made sure it was the card and pulled the card from under the lamp.

"Finally." Shikamaru said. He looked at the card.

Card Read

"This is your last riddle. Go to the shop that one of your teammate works at, there you'll find your special gift."

End of card

"...I have to go to Ino's flower shop...But then again it might not be Ino who left these cards." Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru put the card into his vest pocket as he walked towards Ino's flower shop. When he reached Ino's flower shop there was a small sign. Shikamaru looked at the sign and read it.

Sign Read

"Your gift is inside the living room."

End of sign

Shikamaru slightly blushed. His heart raced a bit. Shikamaru hadn't felt like this before. It was excitement but then again something like he found the girl he wants to marry or something along the lines of it. Shikamaru then walked into the house. He looked around but no one was around he slowly made his way to the living room. Once he opened the door.

"Shikamaru Tanjyoubi Omedeto!" Ino said as she gave him a hug. Both Shikamaru and Ino blushed.

"Ino thanks." Shikamaru said with a smile. Ino looked at him her cheeks still red.

"Your welcome." Ino said with a smile. Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Ino. Ino was taken back as Shikamaru let go of the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said. Ino gave a small laugh as she kissed him. Ino then let go of the kiss as they blushed again. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand as she brought him towards the table. On the table was a big cake with strawberry's and in the middle of the cake Happy Birthday Shikamaru was written.

"Ino did you make this?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over to Ino. Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai. You should blow the candles out." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded his head. He looked over to the cake as he made a wish blowing out the candles.

"Tanjyoubi Omedeto." Ino said. Shikamaru looked over to Ino.

"Arigato Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled as she cut the cake as the two ate the cake. Ino then gave Shikamaru a present when he opened the gift he gave a big smile.

"Arigato!" Shikamaru said as he gave her a hug. Ino blushed.

"I'm glad you like it." Ino said as the two continued to eat cake and talk about things.

The End


End file.
